


VID: Boys Keep Swinging (Sherlock/John)

by daasgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Guns, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys will be boys. With guns. Fluffy friendship vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Boys Keep Swinging (Sherlock/John)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dioscureantwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioscureantwins/gifts).



> Thank you to [evila_elf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf) for beta.
> 
> For the lovely [dioscureantwins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf), who suggested this song might make for a fun vid. I hope so!

Artist: David Bowie.

Also at [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/68902985).


End file.
